


Окно в прошлое

by KisVani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Космическая AU.Взрослая жизнь оказалась немного сложнее, чем Гарри себе представлял в академии Космических Сил на Земле





	Окно в прошлое

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, никакой магии, просто космос.

— …и встречать каждый день с широкой улыбкой, готовыми к новым свершениям! Во имя Космических Сил!  
На экране медленно вращалась эмблема: четыре звезды — красная, зеленая, желтая и синяя в белом круге. Когда-то это казалось ему самым главным символом в жизни. Именно он висел над лестницей в вестибюле их академии. Эмблема Космических Сил тогда ассоциировалась у Гарри с домом, где его любят и ждут. Сейчас она тоже ассоциировалась с домом, но скорее таком, куда ты можешь прийти просто потому, что больше нигде не нужен.  
— Если тебя раздражает, то я могу выключить, — сказала Гермиона, заметив его взгляд, направленный ей за спину. — Привыкла работать с постоянным фоном, просто не слышу уже ничего.  
Она не сильно изменилась с их последнего разговора по межпланетной связи: все та же копна каштановых волос, тот же аккуратно выглаженный халат, даже глаза все такие же красные и воспаленные. Если подумать, то примерно так же она выглядела, когда они все еще учились, жили на Земле, пытались уложить в голове знания о других планетах и цивилизациях. Например, о том, как правильно вести себя во время дипломатических миссий, как отвечать на агрессию во время конфликтов и как ориентироваться среди растений, не похожих ни на что знакомое с детства.   
— Как там дети, видишься с ними? — спросила Гермиона. — Когда в колонию прилетаешь, в смысле.  
Она выключила телевизор и теперь за ее спиной ничего не мелькало.  
— Я редко там бываю, — пожал плечами Гарри, — знаешь же, задания по всей Вселенной…  
Гермиона покачала головой.  
— Ты мог бы попросить. Думаю, никто не посмеет отказать тебе и направить в нужный сектор.  
— А вдруг я не хочу? — спросил Гарри. — К тому же, я не люблю особое отношение. Ты же знаешь.  
Она промолчала, только смотрела на него с тем самым выражением лица, которое бывало у нее, когда Гарри говорил ужасную глупость.  
— Ладно, а у тебя как дела? — поинтересовался он, стараясь сменить тему.  
— Нормально, я не могу рассказывать подробностей, но нынешний проект просто перевернет все наши знания о медицине.  
— Что, наконец-то изобрели лекарство от насморка?  
Она улыбнулась.  
— Почти.  
Гермиона больше не спрашивала у Гарри о том, видится ли он с детьми. А он — ничего не говорил про ее семью. Неприятные темы, легко наступить на больную мозоль, а дальше… дальше они слишком хорошо знают слабые места друг друга и, если начнут ссориться, то уже не смогут остановиться.  
— Хорошо, когда все космопорты Вселенной открыты для тебя, — сказала Гермиона на прощание, все-таки не удержалась, и Гарри ее не винил.  
И не стал спорить и объяснять, что не настолько уж и «все». Она отключилась, и Гарри еще несколько минут смотрел в потемневший экран.  
Гермиона всегда отдавала учебе больше времени, чем остальные. Даже слишком. Когда они были подростками, то это казалось Гарри странным, но он старался не говорить об этом. Ведь у всех могут быть свои особенности. Теперь, став старше, он немного разобрался в том, что происходило в их мире.  
Путешествия через червоточины были доступны небольшому числу людей. В самом начале космической эры никто не умел точно определять тех счастливцев, которые переживут полет. В результате могло оказаться, что один корабль колонистов прилетел удачно, а на другом остались в живых только несколько человек.  
Позже это перестало быть лотереей, так что теперь родителям сразу после рождения ребенка сообщали, сможет ли он когда-нибудь полететь в космос и пересечь пространство через червоточину.  
Большинство потомков колонистов были на это способны, в некоторых местах даже не проводили экспертизу. Особенно там, где червоточины соединяли разные концы одной системы. Люди пользовались ими словно общественным транспортом.  
В то же время всех способных землян направляли в Хогвартс, академию Космических Сил. Только ее выпускники, если среди их предков не было никого, связанного с космосом, как правило, так и оставались на кабинетных должностях и никогда в жизни не пересекали пределов червоточины.  
Именно потому Гермиона, с отличием сдавшая космическую навигацию, работала в медицинской лаборатории. Несмотря на ее заслуги во время войны. Гарри хотел воспользоваться своим влиянием, но Гермиона в ответ на это предложение упрямо сжала губы.  
— Тогда я буду соответствовать всему, что про меня говорили, — сказала она, — всем оскорблениям Малфоя и его прихвостней.  
Гарри пытался убедить ее, что это не так, что болтовня подростков в академии не значит ничего во взрослой жизни… но он сам знал, что это не так.  
Всегда стоял вопрос, откуда ты родом и кто твои родители.  
На любую работу за пределами Земли, а особенно на борту корабля, выстраивалась целая очередь желающих. И выходцы с планеты-прародительницы там оказывались в самом конце.  
Гарри поднялся с кровати и размял затекшие плечи. Разговор с Гермионой напомнил ему о массе неприятных вещей. Начиная с неудавшегося брака и заканчивая вселенской несправедливостью.  
Он порылся под матрасом на койке, вытащил сигареты и вышел из каюты, стараясь не наступить ни на что из тех вещей, которые он бросил на пол.  
Надо было обязательно навести порядок. Но между заданиями Гарри расслаблялся.  
Коридор корабля тоже был узким и душным — системы вентиляции сейчас работали на минимуме, вздохнуть полной грудью удалось только снаружи.  
Гарри посмотрел в небо, половину которого занимала яркая туманность и улыбнулся. Даже если Вселенная несправедлива — она невероятно прекрасна.  
Рядом раздались шаги.  
Драко Малфой остановился рядом с Гарри и тоже посмотрел в небо.  
— Поделишься сигаретами или мне тебя на коленях просить? — спросил Драко.

***

Гарри стоял, привалившись спиной к боку своего корабля, и наблюдал за тем, как Драко раскуривает сигарету. Вообще-то, земной табак был запрещенным товаром. Но если ты сам родился на Земле и вез маленькое количество, то никто не обращал внимания, считая, что это для личного пользования.  
В отличие от Гарри, Драко родился не на Земле, но там он учился, потому что академия Космических Сил все еще была самым лучшим и престижным учебным заведением. Там он приобрел немного друзей, массу врагов, сомнительный статус человека, выбравшего в войне не ту сторону, и пару дурных привычек. Курение было одной из них.  
— Ненавижу всех этих уродов в Министерстве, — сказал Драко, затягиваясь и выдыхая дым через нос, — опять у меня назначение непонятно куда. Я даже не уверен, что местные еще не регрессировали. А то как-то по их сообщениям очень похоже… и мне надо выполнять функции дипломата, представляешь?  
— Тебя и дипломатом? — спросил Гарри. — Не особо.  
Драко фыркнул.  
Если бы кто-то сейчас шел мимо, то не увидел бы ничего странного или привлекающего внимания. Просто двое пилотов вышли подышать планетарным воздухом. У одного темно-фиолетовая форма аккуратно застегнута на все пуговицы, а китель второго небрежно накинут на плечи.  
Со стороны ведь никто не поймет, что подростками они были непримиримыми врагами и что во время конфликта за колонизацию один поддерживал блокаду Земли и репрессии всех ее жителей, а второй — был одним из лидеров про-Земного движения.  
— Мне кажется или что-то случилось? — спросил Гарри.  
Драко поморщился.  
— Ничего серьезного, — ответил он. — Я надеюсь, по крайней мере.  
— А рассказать не хочешь?   
Драко курил молча какое-то время, а потом заговорил, явно нехотя:  
— Это отец. Он болел в последнее время… и все бы ничего, но врачи не могут сказать точно, чем. Даже собираются связаться с Земными лабораториями. А я морально готовлюсь к тому, что мне придется бросить свою карьеру и осесть как управленцу колонией.  
— Паршиво, — сказал Гарри.  
— Еще как, — подтвердил Драко, — помимо того, что ты не сможешь лицезреть мою персону на тех миссиях, когда мы совпадаем, еще и бумажная работа похоронит меня под собой лет на десять. Это я уже не говорю о том, что мама поднимет вопрос о наследниках.  
— Паршиво, — повторил Гарри.

***

После академии Космических Сил Гарри не собирался налаживать связь с Драко Малфоем.  
Особенно после войны (хотя слишком громко сказано, вооруженных конфликтов было всего несколько, хотя в то время казалось, что случилась трагедия просто вселенских масштабов)… но жизнь их словно подтолкнула друг к другу.  
Гарри, мечтал стать аврором с тех самых пор, когда узнал, что его отец родом с колонии Роуг, где с момента основания их подразделения базировались агенты Космических Сил широкого профиля. Аврорами их называли по классу одноместных кораблей, на которых они летали. Они были одновременно и пилотами, и навигаторами, могли перевозить груз и заключать мирные договоры, а, если было необходимо, вмешиваться в вооруженные конфликты.  
Гарри опасался, что земное происхождение его матери помешает, но его личные заслуги и родство по отцу перекрыло это. Правда, наконец добившись своего, пришлось с тоской обнаружить, что взрослая жизнь вовсе не настолько хороша, как казалось в академии Космических Сил.  
К примеру, его лучший друг — Рон Уизли, несмотря на то, что был колонистом в… неизвестно каком поколении, не добился какой-либо высокой должности. И не стал аврором вместе с Гарри. Он собирался вернуться домой ради продвижения… и здесь получилось крайне паршиво. Потому что сразу после школы Рон и Гермиона поженились, а ей у него на родине светило меньше, чем ничего. Ей бы пришлось стать домохозяйкой и видеть космос разве что во сне. Как и науку.  
Потому Гермиона выбрала лабораторию на Земле, где она могла делать хоть что-то кроме обслуживания дома и семьи. А еще могла надеяться, что рано или поздно ее возьмут медиком на какой-нибудь транспортник.  
Вот только Рон наотрез отказался оставаться на Земле.  
Они ссорились долго, громко, грозили друг другу карами, которые обрушит на каждого из них Вселенная. Обвиняли друг друга в эгоизме, а Гарри, который не знал, кого из них поддержать, в том, что он их, собственно, не поддерживает.  
Как ни странно, Рон и Гермиона помирились и приняли решение остаться на Земле. Он занял небольшой пост в Министерстве, а она занялась наукой.  
Но из-за этого семья Рона стала относиться к Гарри прохладнее. Все Уизли считали, что он должен был переубедить Гермиону. И даже если Джинни не поддерживала эту идею, она молчала. И, не спросив, что Гарри думает на этот счет, перебралась в родную колонию, под крыло к родителям и старшим братьям.  
Несколько лет они поддерживали отношения. Гарри прилетал из очередной миссии, приходил домой, отдыхал несколько дней или неделю… но он чувствовал фальшь в радости Джинни. И дети, как бы малы они ни были, тоже. Просто все молчали.  
А потом, в один прекрасный день, у Гарри на тот момент были очередные выходные, Джинни сказала:  
— Знаешь, думаю, нам стоит развестись.  
И затем буднично поинтересовалась не хочет ли Гарри тостов.  
Через пару месяцев после этого их направили на общую миссию с Драко. Тот был заносчив, невыносим, жаловался на то, что его не уважают, и вел себя так, будто не было последних лет в академии и войны.  
Гарри был готов обнять его только за это.  
Казалось, что открылось волшебное окошко в прошлое. В безоблачную юность, когда все в мире казалось черным и белым (или зеленым и красным, по цветам их факультетов), злодеи были злодеями, а хорошие парни — хорошими парнями.  
— Ну наконец-то мы можем избавиться друг от друга, — сказал Драко, когда их миссия завершилась.  
— А я вот надеюсь, что мы еще как-нибудь поработаем вместе, — ответил ему Гарри с улыбкой и протянул руку. Драко недоверчиво на нее посмотрел, но пожал.

***

— Рискую показаться банальным, но спрошу: о чем ты думаешь? — поинтересовался Драко.  
Они перебрались внутрь корабля. На «Аврору» Гарри поставили новую операционную систему, и он показывал, чем она отличается, и отмечал баги, которые придется решать сразу же. Потому что Драко на базе авроров еще не был и системы его корабля не обновляли.  
— Вспоминаю, как мы познакомились заново, — ответил Гарри, — после миссии на Ханаи, помнишь?  
— Если честно, не особо, — поморщился Драко, — первые лет пять после выпуска у меня как в тумане. Все меня ненавидели, я отвечал им тем же. А потом только начал понимать, что половине Вселенной было наплевать на Землю, авроров и меня лично. Колонии как жили себе отдельно, так и живут дальше.  
— У меня тоже был тяжелый период, — ответил Гарри. — В общем, потому я тебе и обрадовался.  
— Какой кошмар, — пробормотал Драко и нажал кнопку, пытаясь вывести на экран навигационную карту.  
Система выдала критическую ошибку, и сработал сигнал тревоги.  
— Вот и еще один глюк, — сказал Гарри, — навигационную карту нужно выводить через архивы.  
— Да, потому что это же так очевидно…

***

Не сказать, что у них слишком часто случались общие миссии. В принципе, у авроров мало таких заданий, куда нужно несколько человек. Но вот во время увольнительных они нередко оказывались где-то недалеко друг от друга.  
— Странное совпадение, — сказал на эту тему Гарри.  
— Это потому, Поттер, что авроров в принципе не так много, — заметил Драко, когда они столкнулись в космопорту. — И, если тебе нужно заправить твой корабль, то и мне — нужно заправить мой.  
Он выглядел чуть взъерошенным, явно сам только что лазил под брюхо своей «Авроры», проверяя работу техников.   
— Как прошла миссия? — спросил Гарри. — Это же ты подписывал договор о зерне?  
Драко явно хотел ответить что-то резкое, но передумал, не раскрыв рта, и пожал плечами.  
— Прошла и прошла. А у тебя?  
— А у меня паршиво, — признался Гарри, — попал на целый подпольный рынок торговцев «черной генетики».  
— Неужели кто-то до сих пор в это верит?! — поразился Драко.  
— Представь себе.  
«Черной генетикой» назывались импланты, которые, по словам их создателей, увеличивали шанс родить ребенка, который будет способен путешествовать через червоточины. Как ни странно, особой популярностью у землян они не пользовались. В то же время многие колонисты покупали их, наслушавшись баек о детях, которые умерли в пути на соседнюю планету просто потому, что гены выпали неудачно.  
В лучшем случае импланты «черной генетики» оказывались безвредны, но часто они вредили людям, которые их устанавливали.  
— Говорят, на этой планете есть неплохой ресторан земной кухни, — сказал Гарри. — Подумал, вдруг ты скучаешь по ней.  
— Только не говори, что ты собрался позвать меня на свидание, — ответил Драко. — Хотя я бы согласился. Подумать только, в меня влюблен сам великий Гарри Поттер!  
— Не перегибай палку, — ответил ему Гарри, — я же знаю, что на самом деле ты не так уж и плох, как пытаешься мне показать. Не настолько, ну знаешь, Малфой.  
— А ты не настолько уж и благороден, как принято рисовать во всех героических историях.  
До ресторана они в тот день не дошли. Сначала перепирались, не то всерьез, не то в шутку, а потом вспоминали времена в академии.  
Такие встречи почти что стали регулярными, просто у Гарри и Драко вошло в привычку узнавать, чем занят другой, и нет ли у него случайно свободного времени, когда оно есть у тебя.

***

Первый секс у них произошел спонтанно. Это не было похоже на тот случай, когда пьяный Рон лез к Гарри целоваться, а потом наутро делал вид, что ничего не помнит. Скорее это походило на безумные мысли о том, что можно предложить пожениться не Джинни, а Луне и посмотреть на реакцию всех вокруг.  
Они с Драко столкнулись на Кастаре: колонии-парадоксе. В этом месте Вселенной гравитационные силы были очень странными, они удерживали вместе что-то вроде пояса обломков, оставшихся от целой звездной системы… и атмосферу над ними. Даже с десяток разных атмосфер. Со стороны это походило на глыбы камней разного размера, просто висящие в воздухе или медленно перемещающиеся вокруг друг друга. Какие-то были достаточно велики, чтобы на них росли леса и стояли города. От других едва ли можно было оттолкнуться ногой.  
Кастара была популярным туристическим местом, но Гарри быстро начало мутить от постоянного движения и ощущения, что он может улететь в космос в любой момент, или гравитационные силы разорвут его на отдельные части.  
Драко, как и он, закончил задание. Неудивительно, что они оказались в одном баре около космопорта.  
Они не выпили слишком много, просто в один прекрасный момент прихватили бутылку и направились на корабль Гарри.  
— Хочу улететь из этого места, — поделился Драко, падая на его кровать и спихивая сумку с вещами. — Оно выглядит как порождение чьего-то больного воображения.  
— Ага, — согласился Гарри.  
Он хотел сесть на кровать рядом, но переменчивые гравитационные силы слегка качнули корабль, и он почти что упал сверху на Драко.  
Тут и произошел тот самый спонтанный момент. Можно было бы засмущаться или отстраниться, но захотелось сделать что-то неожиданное. Так что Гарри поцеловал его. Легко, так, чтобы можно было перевести в шутку, но Драко обхватил его голову руками и притянул к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Языком он обводил зубы Гарри и тот чувствовал себя одновременно и немного странно, и так, будто все время этого ждал. И задавал сам себе глупые вопросы, например, не слишком ли у него колючая щетина? И насколько это неприятно, ее ощущать?  
Он отстранился от Драко, когда понял, что упал он не слишком удобно.  
— Что? И это все? — протянул тот насмешливо.  
Драко раскраснелся, его светлые волосы растрепались, а в глазах появился шальной блеск.  
— Нет, — ответил Гарри, — только начало.  
И принялся расстегивать застежки на своей одежде, устраиваясь одновременно сверху на бедрах Драко. Пришлось отвлечься, потому что тот потянул его на себя и впился губами в шею, а потом прикусил за ухо.  
— Ну не мешай же, — возмутился Гарри, пытаясь избавиться от одежды.  
Драко хмыкнул, но отпустил его, и принялся ворочаться сам, пытаясь раздеться. Они путались в руках и ногах, опять целовались и ругались вполголоса. Пальцы Гарри дрожали, и он был зол на тех, кто создавал форму Космических Сил. Застежки поддавались с трудом.  
Удивительно, но они умудрились раздеться относительно быстро, несмотря на всю возню. И замерли, прижимаясь обнаженными телами друг к другу.   
— Э-э-э… — глубокомысленно заявил Гарри.  
Своим стояком он упирался в бедро Драко и чувствовал, что тот возбужден не меньше него. А ведь они только поцеловаться и успели.  
— Да не тормози, — фыркнул Драко и поерзал под лежащим на нем Гарри, а потом опять поцеловал его, ведя руками от плеч по спине.  
Они перекатились на бок, едва не упав с кровати, и Гарри выдернул руку, которая оказалась под двойным весом, и постарался обхватить их с Драко члены. Тот подался вперед и в поцелуе прикусил нижнюю губу Гарри.  
Тот ответил ему тем же, вырвав гортанный вздох.   
Двигались они рывками, без всякого намека на плавность или единый ритм, просто так, как получалось между неловкими поцелуями; воздух в каюте нагрелся и наполнился неразборчивым шепотом и стонами.  
Кончили оба довольно быстро и лежали потом, глядя в потолок.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Драко задумчиво, — не скажу, что первый раз вышел удачным… но и плохим не назову.  
— Первый раз вообще? — не понял Гарри и получил тычок в бок.  
— С тобой, — ответил Драко, — могло быть и лучше. Я верю, что ты на это способен!  
Гарри и так устал за прошедший день, а в прошлые сутки спал всего пару часов и те — урывками, так что сил и желания спорить у него не было. Даже несмотря на насмешливость и язвительность в голосе Драко.  
— Значит, попробуем как-нибудь еще раз, — сказал он, зевая, — чтобы точно вышло удачнее.  
Ответом ему была тишина, на которую Гарри не сразу обратил внимание. А, когда обратил, даже проснулся, чувствуя внезапную неловкость.  
— Ты это серьезно? — спросил Драко после паузы, очень осторожно и тихо.  
— Да, — ответил Гарри, поворачивая к нему голову, — я на самом деле способен на лучшее.  
И положил руку на опавший член Драко.  
— Прямо сейчас? — спросил тот.  
— Можно и сейчас. Или у тебя есть какие-то планы?  
— Ты стал той еще язвой, Поттер, со времен нашей учебы, — и, чтобы Гарри не успел ответить, Драко поцеловал его.

***

Когда Гарри вспоминал свой подростковый возраст и все события, что происходили в академии Космических Сил, то убеждался в том, насколько невнимательным он был.  
Все можно было оправдать возрастом, но ему стоило, например, заметить, как иначе даже преподаватели относились к землянам. Нет, ту же Гермиону любили и уважали, но нечто сквозило в словах и поступках.  
Гермиона хочет взять все факультативные занятия, какие только возможно? Зачем же ей мешать! В то же время и Гарри, и Рона отговаривали от излишнего напряжения, объясняли, что учеба не главное. Никто ничего подобного не говорил их подруге. Ни декан, ни профессора, ни, тем более директор.  
Судьба землян — остаться на Земле.  
Своими размышлениями Гарри поделился во время очередной встречи с Драко.  
— Вселенная несправедлива, — только и сказал тот. — А нам приходится жить с тем, что в ней уже есть.  
— А ты никогда не хотел попытаться что-то изменить? — спросил Гарри.  
Драко пожал плечами и сказал, что на самом деле раньше никогда не хотел, а теперь поменял свое мнение.   
— И что ты собираешься делать? — задал еще один вопрос Гарри.  
— Вообще-то что-то стоит делать тебе, — ответил ему Драко, — у тебя значительно больше шансов занять какую-то руководящую должность и уже оттуда руководить так, чтобы мир начал меняться.  
Гарри не сказал ему, что в этот момент Драко звучал точно, как Гермиона. Они как раз поругались на этот счет. Гарри говорил, что в его жизни тоже случалось многое, причем — неприятное, а она утверждала, что это ничего не означает, потому что потом к нему перешли все сбережения родителей и уважение со стороны вселенского общества. Ведь Гарри был не просто земным мальчиком, а сыном колониста, еще и со своей собственной историей, больше похожей на легенду.   
Историей про то, как покушение на убийство его, еще младенца, провалилось, а устроивший это Вольдеморт — рьяный поборник идеи блокады Земли — пропал без вести. Звучало фантастично, особенно в свете того, что дом родителей Гарри вместе с ними самими оказался разрушен фотонным взрывом, а сам он остался жив.  
Гарри всегда казалось, что от этой истории в его жизни одни неприятности, а Гермиона доказывала, что, будучи не просто ребенком, а настолько особым ребенком, он получал другое отношение, чем все прочие.  
Этого Гарри не отрицал, но отказывался понимать, почему «другое отношение» Гермиона считает отношением лучше, чем к ней или любому другому землянину.  
Они могли бы спорить до хрипоты и дальше, выговаривая весь лимит звонков Гарри, но их прервал Рон. Он принес Гермионе ужин и сам отключил компьютер, попрощавшись с Гарри от своего лица. Гермиона на фоне при этом возмущалась и доказывала Рону, что она еще не все высказала.  
— Во Вселенной всегда будет кто-то не прав, — сказал Рон устало. — Смирись.  
— Не смирюсь.  
— Вот за это я тебя и люблю.  
А потом связь все-таки оборвалась.  
Во время следующей беседы Гарри старался не поднимать спорную тему, как и Гермиона. Они просто разговаривали о делах друг друга, жаловались на начальство и на неудобные сроки, и на то, как все человечество во всей обитаемой Вселенной до чертиков надоело.  
— А помнишь, как мы были подростками? — спросила тогда Гермиона. — Нам постоянно казалось, что вырастим и будем менять мир.  
— Ну, мы меняем мир, — ответил Гарри, вспомнив слова Драко, их встреча случилась как раз между этими звонками, — просто быстро не выходит.  
— А тебе стоит пойти в правительство, — не то в шутку, не то всерьез сказала Гермиона. — Чтобы менять Вселенную.  
— Я плохой управленец.  
— Зато идеи хорошие.

***

Когда с ошибками удалось разобраться и опять вернуть систему в рабочее состояние, они опять вышли наружу.  
Уже начинало светать, и туманность в небе слегка поблекла — ее заслонил свет местной звезды.  
Опять заговорили о Люциусе Малфое и о том, что Драко может оказаться привязан к колонии.  
— Гермиона работает в медицинской лаборатории, — сказал Гарри. — На Земле. Я могу попытаться что-нибудь узнать о лекарствах через нее.  
— Жаль, что на Земле, — ответил Драко, — она талантливая.  
Он заметил подозрительный взгляд Гарри и хмыкнул.  
— Нет. Ну… У нас были конфликты. И пусть я немного поменял свое мнение насчет землян, но некоторые вещи так легко не забываются… Просто глупо отрицать то, что Грейнджер очень способная. Или Уизли. Или какая там у нее фамилия сейчас.  
Гарри покачал головой.  
— Вот удивляет меня, как в тебе легко сочетаются настолько противоречивые мнения, — сказал он, — а со мной у тебя тоже были конфликты.  
— Ты — немного другое, — ответил Драко, рассматривая бледнеющую туманность у них над головами. — К тому же… что вспоминать то, что было. Я был глупым, вы были ненамного умнее.  
Гарри подумал, что и сейчас они не отличаются особым умом. Просто у них стало больше жизненного опыта, каких-то неприятностей и случаев, когда Вселенная макала их лицами в грязь.  
— Если ты вышлешь материалы по болезни своего отца, то я попробую расспросить Гермиону, — сказал Гарри вместо этого. — Она очень занята каким-то проектом, но вдруг это что-нибудь даст.  
Драко вздохнул.  
— Вот почему тебе всегда нужно быть таким благородным? — спросил он. — Всегда пытаться кому-то помочь.  
— Ну, ты вроде не просто «кто-то», — ответил Гарри, — к тому же, это естественно для цивилизованного существа.  
Драко хмыкнул.  
— Не знаю, что там естественно для цивилизованных существ, но среди моих знакомых только ты пытаешься сделать как лучше для всех, а не только для тебя.  
Это звучало опасно близко к тому, о чем им обоим говорить не стоило. Потому Гарри попытался свести все в шутку.  
— А, может быть, я просто пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы ты был мне должен? — предположил он. — Вдруг я хочу чего-то добиться…  
— Чего, например? — Драко повернулся к нему и стоял сейчас так близко, что можно было ощутить его дыхание.  
— Чего-нибудь, — ответил Гарри, кладя руки ему на бедра. — Определенные желания.  
Драко хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Можно подумать, — сказал он, наклоняясь к уху Гарри, — что ты не можешь высказать свои желания просто так.  
— Могу, но это неинтересно, — ответил Гарри, притягивая его за бедра ближе.  
Драко с готовностью прижался к нему, а потом слегка отстранился и посмотрел в глаза.  
— Так, значит, ты собираешься высказывать мне свои желания и, по сути, диктовать условия просто за разговор с твоей подругой? Который может ничего не дать. Очень сомнительная сделка, как мне кажется.  
Гарри задумался. Когда он начал дразнить Драко, то не думал, что получит оценку ситуации. Так что пока надо было подумать, что именно ответить.  
Или нет.  
Потому что Драко опять рассмеялся и, запустив руки в его волосы, ероша их еще больше обычного, припал к его губам в поцелуе.  
Небо над их головами медленно меняло цвет. И, если бы кто-то шел мимо, то не слишком бы удивился. Мало ли как двое пилотов могут коротать время между вылетами.


End file.
